poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Discussing Solar Flare
This is how discussing Solar Flare goes in The Solar Flare Legend. at the Autobot base Megatron: Ok, Ryan. You can turn into Dark Ryan F-Freeman and Nightmare Ryan. Ratchet: He does, Megatron. Solar Flare is up to something and she has allies. And we need to stop her from what she's about to do. Ryan F-Freeman: Nightmare Moon can help. Matau thought that idea. smiles and Flurry Heart hugs Ryan Thomas: Aw. Matau T. Monkey: Looks like Flurry Heart likes you, Master Ryan. looks at the Baby Ryan is holding Thomas: This is Flurry Heart, Megatron. Megatron: She's so cute. But how is Ryan going to fetch Nightmare Moon? He's here and she's on the moon. Rigby: I've got it covered, Megatron.him the magic keyboard Boo-bwee-boo-boo-boo-boo-boo~ looks at the keyboard called "The Power" Ryan F-Freeman: The Power. Good idea, Rigby. Jessica Fairbrother: Where's my father? Megatron: Who is your father, Jessica? Jessica Fairbrother: I don't know, Megatron. Princess Graciella: I think, Jessica, that your father's name is Prince Can. Ryan F-Freeman: I thought that he is a Jedi who's been trained by the Galactic Empire. Princess Graciella: You're right, Ryan. He got what Dark Lord Starkiller has got. Crash Bandicoot: Maybe he can help us, Princess Graciella.to see Prince Can Here he comes now. looks at her father Bumblebee: Remember the time you got stuck in the shadowzone with Raf, Jack and Miko, Ryan? nods Prince Can: Hi, Ryan. How's my daughter? Ryan F-Freeman: She's doing fine. I remember when that happened, Bee. Flashback Ratchet: Is everyone ok? Thomas: groans A little dizzy but I'm fine. Ryan F-Freeman: Me too. I can't see a mitten or the Dazzlings in front of my face. Raf Esquivel: I'm fine too. Matau T. Monkey: Thomas. What is this place? Thomas: I don't know. to touch Twilight but his hand phases through her gasps Thomas: What? Jessica Fairbrother: I think you may have phased through Twilight, Thomas. does it again and gasps Jessica Fairbrother: You seeing this, Dad? nods Cody Fairbrother: That's an illusion! Raf Esquivel: No, Crash. I think something better than that. Ryan F-Freeman: What, Raf? Raf Esquivel: Well, Ryan, I think when those two Groundbridges. One leads to the Autobot base. The other leads to the Nemesis. Ryan F-Freeman: Really? But what happens when they merge? Matau T. Monkey: I don't know, Master Ryan. Raf Esquivel: When they merged, I think we were transported into another dimension. Some kind of Shadowzone. Crash Bandicoot: Shadowzone? Bumblebee: Yes. Matau T. Monkey: Whoa! Guys? Buck the Wiesel: Yes, mate? Matau T. Monkey: to a now zombie SkyQuake Look. Rigby: Whoa! That's one ugly bot. eyes open Buck the Wiesel: Hello, Rudy. from Ice Age 3 steps out of the shadows and roars and so does SkyQuake Sci-Ryan: Rudy? Thomas: He's a dinosaur. Sci-Ryan: Over here you colossal fossil! zombie SkyQuake jumps on Rudy's back Sci-Ryan: You looking for this?Rudy his tooth zombie SkyQuake advances on Thomas and his friends Sci-Ryan: Split up!with Buck the Wiesel Thomas: So if we have no way home and we're trapped in the Shadowzone with a Decepticon Zombie and a Dinosaur... Sci-Ryan: At least I'll unleash the magic and fight them. Ryan F-Freeman: If we aren't ghosts now, then we will be soon! Sci-Ryan: RUN!!!! Crash Bandicoot: OK! starts running from Rudy and Sci-Ryan uses his amulet on himself and transforms into Daydream Ryan Daydream Ryan: You and the others keep moving, Ryan. Buck and I'll take care of SkyQuake and Rudy. nods and runs to a portal to the Autobot base Matau T. Monkey: Follow Master Ryan! others do what Matau tells them and the flashback ends Sci-Ryan: Aw. Good times. Maybe my Crystal Prep friends can help. nods and puts Flurry Heart on her head Flurry Heart:cooing Bumblebee: Aw. You're such a cutie. Matau T. Monkey: My master being a foal sitter is amazing and cool and amazing and awesome and amazing. Thomas: We get it. Sci-Ryan: I'll go fetch my friends from Crystal Prep. goes into a portal to Crystal Prep Evil Ryan: You think you, Cody, Mordecai and Rigby will be fine fetching Nightmare Moon?coughs nods Rigby: Let's sing, Ryan. Ryan, Cody, Mordecai and Rigby: Take us to the moon, take us to the moon~ Whoa-oh~ Won't you take us to the moon?~ Ryan F-Freeman: Well. Nothing happened.... it did and the four heroes gets transported to the moon Bumblebee: Where did they go? Rainbow Dash: To the moon. Duh. Brian the Crocodile: I hope this "Wendell Fidget" guy isn't with Solar Flare. Sci-Ryan:with the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts I'm back! I got my friends with me. steps to the side Evil Ryan: Hello, Lemon Zest.coughs Zest waves her hand for "Hello" Indigo Zap: Ryan told us about the prophecy when he arrive at Crystal Prep. Evil Anna: I hope the Prime-prince of Friendship survives in space. on the moon Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! This is the Moon? Cool.at the stuff Rigby sent to What's this? Rigby: Uh, I know what you think. I kinda sent some stuff to the moon while you and Thomas are at a library. Flashback Rigby: A bunch of baby ducks, send em to the moon~ Soda machine that doesn't work, send em to the moon~ reality looks around and see Nightmare Moon Ryan F-Freeman: There's Nightmare Moon. Why I breath in space? Cody Fairbrother: Cause you're a techno-organic. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Right, Cody. up to Nightmare Moon I know how you feel when I was banished here. Nightmare Moon: Please. Leave me in peace. This is why I don't like having visitors. Ryan F-Freeman: and sits down Looking at the stars. There's someone who is related to you. A sister.. called Solar Flare. Moon gasps Ryan F-Freeman: What's wrong, Nightmare Moon? Nightmare Moon: Well, Ryan, Solar Flare is up to her old tricks. Ryan F-Freeman: You read my mind about the prophecy, Nightmare Moon? nods Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. And I suggest you can help us. You and me. We will be friends and heroes in an alternate universe and all worlds. Moon smiles and hugs Ryan Nightmare Moon: Thanks, Ryan. You are truly a great friend to everyone you meet. Ryan F-Freeman: Aww. I truly am. And I can transform into a you version of myself. transforms into Nightmare Ryan Nightmare Moon: Wow! nods and transforms back to himself Rigby: out a walkie-talike She-demon Cody to Sunset Shimmer. Come in, Sunset. Over. screen went split screen to see Sunset holding a communication device Sunset Shimmer: Hi, Rigby. Is Ryan well? Rigby: Yes, Sunset. He's a techno-organic. Looks like he's made friends with Nightmare Moon. and Sunset gasp because of what Rigby said Sunset Shimmer: Are you serious? Rigby: Yes, Sunset. sighs Thomas: What?! Rigby: Don't worry, Thomas. Matau's idea works and Ryan can teach Nightmare Moon about friendship. just sighs Rigby: I guess you can trust Nightmare Moon, Thomas. We're going to Canterlot Castle now. I'll be back soon. nods and the screen went to normal Rigby: Alright. You want to go to Equestria, Cody? Cody Fairborther: Yep. I'll open a rift to Canterlot Castle for us. opens a rift to Canterlot Castle in Equestria Ryan F-Freeman: Are you Princess Celestia's student, Cody? nods Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! I never knew that. Cody Fairbrother: Nether have Mordecai and Rigby, Prime-prince of Friendship. smiles Nightmare Moon: Hello, Cody. waves hello and flies into the rift Ryan F-Freeman: We better follow him, Nightmare Moon. Let's go! To Equestria! runs into the rift followed by Nightmare Moon and Mordecai Rigby: Glad to see you and Ryan are friends, Nightmare Moon.into the rift rift closes and they arrive in Canterlot Castle Rigby: Wow! I love these rifts. Ryan? What happened to you and Cody? looks at the two brothers on the floor in thier alicorn forms Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! Why are you a demon in pony form, Cody? Cody Fairbrother: I guess so, Ryan. I must have forgot to take Twilight's crown off my head. removes Twilight's crown of Cody's head. Cody transforms back into a full grown pegasus Ryan F-Freeman: My brother is a Pegasus, Nightmare Moon?! Moon nods Princess Cadence: Ryan! You came! looks to see that Princess Cadence is here Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, Princess Cadence. Sunshine, sunshine. Ladybugs awake. Ryan F-Freeman and Princess Cadence: Clap your hoofs and do a little shake. Rigby: What's that you and Cadence did, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: A little poem Twilight and Cadance has to say in their childhood, Rigby. hugs Princess Celestia and Nightmare approaches Princess Luna Ryan F-Freeman: Am I seeing double? How can this be? holds a sign that says "There isn't any doubles." Ryan F-Freeman: O-K. Princess Luna. I'm sure I saw you as Nightmare Moon. Princess Luna: I'm not trusting her. Ryan F-Freeman: Because. That explains you did some stuff as her. I suggest if you change your approach a bit with Nightmare Moon. You might help us to stop the prophecy. Princess Luna: royal Canterlot voice NO WAY AM I TRUSTING MY MONSTER SELF!!! Ryan F-Freeman: Lower the volume. Rigby: Ryan did say sorry. Mordecai: I'm telling you, Princess Luna. Ryan can teach Nightmare Moon about friendship. Maybe you and your other self need to get along. Luna just turned away from Nightmare Moon Ryan F-Freeman: Wait, Luna. Maybe Nightmare Moon can use her magic for something good. There is somepony who's related to her. Luna turns to Ryan Princess Luna: Ryan, I have to tell you that she is not to be trusted or related to somepony. Rigby: There IS, Princess of the moon. Nightmare Moon. Tell her. Nightmare Moon: I have a sister called Solar Flare, Princess Luna. Ryan and I know about the prophecy. Mordecai: The Mare in the Sun is about to escape on the longest night and in the thousandth year. Cody Fairbrother: Plus, she plans to make daytime last forever. Princess Luna: Well. I'll trust Nightmare Moon. My older sister will do too. smiles with glee Rigby: YEAH!!! If Ryan and Nightmare Moon see Starscream. They'll banish him to the moon. Nightmare Moon: But it is no less a fate then she'd sentenced me to, Rigby. nods Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe Tino, Judy Hopps and Nick from the movie called Zootopia can help us stop the prophecy from happening. Rigby: Ok, Ryan. What happened to Tino when he hears something bad about Kamen Guts? Ryan F-Freeman: He gets angry and turns into a demon. Mordecai: Wow! I'll think Kamen Guts is less great like Rigby. sighs and summons Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde Judy Hopps: Ow! I gotta get used to that. Nick Wilde: Why do you summon us, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: We need your help to stop a prophecy from happening, Nick. Nick Wilde: Ok, Ryan. Carrots and I can help. Mordecai: Carrots? holds a sign that says "You know that is Judy's nickname." Cody Fairbrother: Where's Tino? Tino Tonitini: Over here. Ryan F-Freeman: TINO! Thank goodness you're here. Cody Fairbrother: At least Ryan didn't say "This Kamen Guts fella is bad.". Rigby: Uh oh. gets angry and turns into a demon Cody Fairbrother: Me and my big mouth. What did you mean "Uh oh", Rigby? holds a sign that says "The thing is, Cody. Tino turns into a demon whenever he hears negative things about Kamen Guts." Ryan F-Freeman: Tino? Is that you in this form? nods and goes towards Cody who is hiding from him Tino Tonitini: Why did you say something about Kamen Guts, Cody? Ryan F-Freeman: What? I didn't say anything. I guess Kamen Guts is awesome. 20% cooler. calms down and turns back into himself Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! I guess you might be a Alicorn/Human hybrid? nods Rigby: Wow! I think Ryan's faithful student Timothy can help. Plus, he's Sunset's boyfriend. nods Ryan F-Freeman: Ok.at his communicator Hello. I'm going to need a taxi from the halls of Canterlot Castle. a portal opens up Judy Hopps: Oh. One is here. Rigby: That's right, Judy. We can go to the Autobot base. Nick Wilde: Autobot Base? Mordecai: It's a nice place, Nick.into the portal as the Doctor Who Theme song plays in the background Princess Cadence: I'll help out, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Cadence. Let's go to the Autobot Base! leads Princess Cadence, Rigby, Nightmare Moon, Luna, Judy, Nick, Tino and Celestia through the portal to the Autobot base Thomas: Hi, Ryan. Did you fetch Nightmare Moon? nods and steps to the side seeing Sci-Ryan in his Flutterbat form Rigby: What happened to Sci-Ryan? climbs up and hangs upside-down Ryan F-Freeman: Sci-Ryan? reveals himself to Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: What happened to you and why are you acting like a vampire bat? Sci-Ryan: laughs Surprise! It was a spell that Twilight had used on me while you are away. Ryan F-Freeman: Cool. At least I got my apple with me.out an apple sniffs the sent and looks at the apple Sci-Ryan: That apple you're holding, Ryan. It looks.. so juicy... and sweet... I have to... eat it. gives the apple to Sci-Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Here you go, Sci-Ryan. gobbles the apple by draining the juice of the apple and spits out the apple that is all drained Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. How come you eat apples like a vampire fruit bat, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: I need it to keep up my strength. Ryan F-Freeman: Awesome! My feet are magnetized so I can walk on the ceiling. I like it.Sci-Ryan's head hisses at Ryan and scares him Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa! How did you do that? Ryan holds a sign that says "I think he has what Fluttershy had." Rigby: That's not Sci-Ryan... that's Sci-RyBAT! Ryan F-Freeman: Sorry, Sci-Ryan. How did you hiss at me like that?? Sci-Ryan: I was trying to see that you pat my head and I hissed at you. When I did that, I thought you'd be scared. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Why are you standing on the ceiling? Sci-Ryan: When I'm a bat, this is how I sleep. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Evil Anna: Sci-Ryan. Are you ok up there and how come you're a vampire bat? Sci-Ryan: Well, it was a spell Twilight used and I'm fine. This is how I sleep when I'm a vampire bat. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts